


“Fuck, Commander”

by Sspringt



Series: :) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Crying Kink, Dirty Talk, Female Reader, Praise, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspringt/pseuds/Sspringt
Summary: Commander Zoe finds the reader filling out paperwork and decides to spice things up.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Series: :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	“Fuck, Commander”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IStillPlayWithLegos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/gifts).



> For Bex. Happy Birthday!

The solid clang of the door being thrown open causes you to jump. The pen that you had been holding in your fist slides from between your fingers and rolls under the table. 

“Shit” you breathe, glancing down where the pen disappeared and then back up at where Commander Hanji stands, eyeing you with a enlightened gaze. 

“Did I startle you?” They ask, mouth twisting into a smile as theirs eyes drift over you. 

“No” you reply, somewhat defensively. Hanji chuckles, waltzing into the room to come peer over to it shoulder. 

“Working on that write up I gave you?” They ask, you nod, eyes glancing down at the table. 

“You don’t seem to have a pen cadet.” Hanji breathes into you ear. 

“I, ah I must have dropped it” you breathe quietly, shivering as Hanji scoffs at the response. 

“Then pick it up.” They breathe, hot breath blowing gently over your skin. A shiver shoots down your spin and you nod hastily, dropping to the floor in an effort to escape Hanji’s hot breath. 

You kneel down, pressing your palms to the floor then your cheek to glance under the desk, the clack of Hanji’s heels on the wood floor sound in your ears as they shift around above you. A sudden weight is applied to your back, between your shoulder blades and you pause in confusion. 

“Mhmm you make a breath good foot rest” Hanji exclaims, you freeze twisting your head in time to watch Hanji lift their other foot up before dropping it down on top of the first one that’s resting on your back. Righteous indignation rises up inside of you and you open your mouth to ask the Commander just exactly what it is they think their doing when Hanji tilts their head and their eyes meet yours. The words die in your throat. 

“Mhmm would you look at that” Hanji mutters, smiling down at you. To your horror, along with the embarrassment of the situation, something hot starts to flood your system. 

“The little Cadet like being on her knees for the commander?” Hanji asks quietly, pressing more of their weight into the boots digging into your back, a small whimper escapes from your throat. You feel your face flush in embarrassment eyes wide as you stare down at the ground between your palms. Hanji laughs above you before shifting to drop their legs on either side of you. Callused fingers bury themselves in your hair and you feel yourself being yanked up to stare at your commander whose eyes are now dark behind their goggles. 

“Well, don’t you make a pretty sight.” They breathe, fingers tracing carefully over the blush that you’re sure is radiating over your cheeks. You whimper again, shivering when their fingers tighten in your hair again. 

“Do you like being handled roughly?” Hanji asks and you shiver again, body twisting in Hanji’s grip as another whimper escapes your mouth. 

“The things I could to you. The ways I could hurt you and still give you so much pleasure that you go insane from it.” 

You shiver, whining when they scratch their fingers down your throat before wrapping their fingers around and squeezing. 

“I can hold you hear, balanced between pain and pleasure for hours. I know just how much the human body can take and I can take all that knowledge and ruin you with it. Would you like that?” You choke on a gasp, vision starting to go blurry but you can’t tell if it’s from lack of air or tears. Hanji chuckles again, loosening your grip and shifting their foot to let you grind down against their boot. 

“The way you’re so desperate and I’ve barely even touched you yet” they breathe, leaning forward to drag their tongue over your cheek, tasking the salty tears their. You whimper, fingers clutching the wrist of the hand around your throat and the fabric covering their thighs. 

“Fuck” they moan, moving back and shivering at the taste of your tears on their tongue. “So good” 

You sob as their fingers tighten again the boot between your thighs pressing up against your clit, forcing your body to shake violently as your eyes start to roll back.

“You look so good like this, so very much mine like this” 

Another sob wracks your body as you force yourself to hold still, letting them Hanji grind their boot against your clit over and over again while their fingers tighten some more around your neck. Your face is soaked with tears and their tongue is tracing shapes across the skin of your cheeks while you sob. 

“Go ahead cadet, grind on my boot. You’re so close aren’t you. So Close” Nodding harshly yoh open your mouth. 

“T-thank you, thank you, thank you” you hiccup, body moving harshly to grind down on the boot that’s been given to you, Hanji chuckles, leaning back a little to watch with satisfaction as you grind yourself down on the boot. 

“Good girl, so good” Hanji praises, fingers gently loosening on your throat, your vision fades in and out as your blood rushes back to your head and you sob harshly as their fingers brush against your cheeks again. Your eyes slip shit and you hips move in an automatic circular motion downward, desperately seeking your own pleasure. 

“Eyes my girl,” Hanji breathes and you snap open, melting at the moon Hanji is watching you with. “Cum” the order and you startle as your orgasm wracks violently through your system. 

“F-fuck” you gasp, curling forward to press your face against Hanji’s knee as you cum, hips grinding in small movements. 

As you come down your sob against Hanji’s fabric covered thigh, overwhelmed by what you just experienced. 

“So good” Hanji breathes, fingers softening to gently brush your hair back from your forheard. “So good” they breath. Gently dragging you up from the ground to press their mouth against yours in a slow gently kiss. You take the affection desperately, grasping the straps of their ODM gear and hitching choked sobs into their mouth while the pet you gently. 

“You did beautifully my girl” the mutter, kissing the tears from your cheeks as you slowly gently breathe through your sobs and start to calm down. 

“We need to get you into a bath”

You nod in agreement, body going lax against their chest as the pet you some more. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned ups”


End file.
